Compatibility (Rain)Forecast
by DJ Broken Wang
Summary: How many weather forecasts would you identify until you understand that he is the one for you? And advanced birthday fic part two for a newfound friend. R&R
Hello? It's me. I was wondering if all these years you want to meet.

Nyeh! Is it corny? Yes! I already gave you the answer. Anyway, this fic is another oneshot I made as part two of advanced b-day gift to Kei... TO KEI!

Hahaha... You know what I mean.

However, this one is a lighter shade. So YOU HAVE TO READ THE FIRST ONESHOT, because you will not feel any fulfillment if you read this one first. Promise, as an author, I. Am. Devastated. Especially when I wrote this one first then the other.

My heart still hurts.

And probably the reason behind the corniness that I have right now...

Disclaimer: If I have a case of million dollars right now, I would but all of the rights in KHR, so that Hibari would have his Haru (PAK!) But I'm just your average human :)

oooOOOooo

oooOOO|Compatibility (Rain)Forecast|OOOooo

oooOOOooo

Whoosh...

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Tak... Tak-Tak-Tak!

Devastating.

"Certainly devastating." A low mutter was uttered by a woman huh a short brown hair who just came out from the glass automated doors from a large building clad in white.

"Haru? Is something wrong, Haru?" Behind the woman is the ex-prefect of the Namimori Middle School's Disciplinary Committee everyone knows as Hibari Kyoya.

Haru stood in front of the glass doors, staring above the gray sky.

It was strange. Before she left, she made sure to watch some weather forecast. She never doubted the news, almost everything it says is accurate. She even checked the weather outside to make sure.

It is supposed to be a perfect weather today. That's why she didn't bring any umbrella.

"Haru... "

Haru looked up at the direction where she heard her name being called. A warm flush dusted her cheeks when she saw the other looking at her eyes.

"H - Hahi... " She quickly dropped her head downwards to hide her face.

Out of passionate sincere concern, Hibari held the other's right shoulder as he faced her. "... Haru... What's the matter? Are you dizzy? Hungry? Please tell me."

Still with the red on the face, the woman looked up to gauge his expression as she hesitantly explained her predicament. "Kyoya... I checked the news - I made sure it would not rain now. Sorry, I - "

She stopped her rambling when a brown trench coat was draped over her shoulders. She looked at the other questioningly, and she saw him opening a white umbrella a short distance away from her.

He then turned to smile at her and said, "Here. It's made for two."

As an answer, Haru happily jogged towards him as she returned his smile back at him. The other caught her at ease.

A hand on her left shoulder made her stood still. She looked at the man and she blushed darker when she felt his grip get tighter.

"... Lean on me, Haru."

"E - Eh?" Haru said, contemplating if what she heard is true. She still felt awkward after all the years they've known each other, and standing beside him made her heart beat faster... How much more if she leaned on him?!

But she didn't expect a deep chuckle from him as he spoke. "Haru-koi... if you're not going to do that, I'll carry you."

Haru-koi. He would only use this to call her if they were alone and if they were within the privacy of the Hibari manor.

But it's different. Despite of the surprise rain on a sunny day, there were people still walking around. He said once that the rain calms people around in any heated situation, and a certain peace and tranquility would ensure that he would not bite anyone to death. Still, the streets and alleyways are habituated with more than four people. From what she learned after all those years, four is a crowd already.

Yet, it didn't affect him. He even called her koi - dearest Haru.

He is really happy.

oooOOOooo

 _"This might shock you, okay?"_

 _"Hm-mhm."_

 _"Mr. Hibari, please hold her."_

 _"..."_

 _They were inside a white room decorated with charts and pictures of fertilization, cell division, and pregnancy. The walls were painted white, sure, but the furniture have a hint of baby pink and powder blue._

 _They were inside of an ob-gyne clinic._

 _Haru was lying down on a reclining pink-covered bed, with a matching colored hospital blanket covering her lap._

 _All the while the brunette was nervous and anticipated about the outcome, Hibari was holding her right hand and stroking her head. He was tense about the whole ordeal when the pregnancy test kit he bought two weeks ago showed positive. He wants to know if he would become a father soon, and if he was, he would be the happiest married man on earth._

 _Now, he really felt what his father had felt before. Although it was silly and outrageously herbivorous, he could not help but be excited as well. He would make sure he would pamper Haru thoroughly, until she would give birth - and that's why they were here._

 _When Haru gasped, he tightened his hold on her right hand as he sent an icy glare to the obstetrician who was tending to them. It doesn't matter if the doctor's a she, it's their future baby they're talking about._

 _Beep!_

 _... Beep!_

 _... Beep!_

 _"Mister... and Miss Hibari?... Congratulations!"_

 _When Hibari heard the doctor's regards, he glanced over to his wife's face. And he couldn't fathom nor comprehend the smile which is starting to spread on his face at the moment._

 _It was like he fell in love at first right for the second time around. Ever since they got married, they rarely have time for each other. Sure, they still got along . They can talk normally, they can eat normally, and they could sleep together like it was a normal thing to do. However, they seldom have this kind of moment when he would carelessly appreciate the precious moments with his wife. His long-month's missions didn't help, either. He would make sure that he would make his wife smile every time he would see her._

 _"Miss Hibari... you are two months pregnant. Although its not showing, first symptoms would be apparent. Morning sickness, mood swings... There would be some things you would crave with, but they're normal. I'll assure you."_

 _Haru pointed her finger towards a small light blinking on the monitor. Hibari and the doctor both glanced at it._

 _"... ah! It's the baby's heartbeat. The others are yet to appear."_

 _"Wow... Amazing... Our baby... "_

 _As Hibari listened intently to the doctor's prescriptions, he was surprised when he felt his wife grip on his hand trembling. He witnessed his wife's silent tears of happiness, and he could not help but be proud of himself._

 _He would definitely make her smile every time for the rest of his life._

 _That is not a promise. It is his mission._

oooOOOooo

"... Haru, is there something wrong?"

Haru suddenly looked up to her companion, when she noticed half of his body has been soaked up with rainwater. She let out a 'Hahi!' and hurriedly shielded the other with the umbrella she was now holding.

From the hospital, the two went to a convenient store to buy things necessary, and to the pharmacy beside it to purchase the vitamins and supplements the doctor prescribed. On their way to their home, Haru held the umbrella as she let him carry the bags. It was by some time she was lost on her nonsensical, but alarming thoughts.

Completely concerned of her being, Hibari called her name, louder this time. They both stopped a yard away from the Namimori Central Park and a foot near towards the Namimori Bridge.

"... Hibari Haru... Come on... Tell me now, or I'll kiss it out of you."

"Ah! - " She blushed, not because of embarrassment, but because she is anxious to let her husband know of her thoughts. As far as she knew him, he is not a fan of sappy and petty concerns. He she told him that, there is a big possibility that he would leave her there. So, she let out a land excuse.

"Ha - Haru is - He-he! Yes, right. I'm your wife. Ha-ha! Ha-ha! Now, let's go - "

A hand on her arm stopped her from walking. Then, he said, "The more you panic like that, the more I would force it out of you. Come on, tell me."

Seeing that there is no way out of this, Haru sighed as if she lost hope. Must as well tell him this.

They're already married. It's too late for self-preservation now.

"W - Well... it was funny... It was two weeks ago... "

oooOOOooo

 _The Vongola Headquarters is not an office building, not as everyone thinks. It was a mansion, alright. But, the bushes and trees lined up as mazes, gold and platinum lamps, marble walls and hallways, and colored gems spread like pebbles on the pavements towards the entrance, the place looked more of a modernized castle than a mansion. How very fitting for a Mafia organization._

 _Despite of this, Haru held her head high as she walked the double doors of the mansion's entrance to visit her best friend._

 _It was just an ordinary visit from a friend, since Hibari - no - it was their choice to move out of the mansion to have a life of their own._

 _To Haru, it is to loosen the burden of another freeloader to Tsuna-san. But to Hibari, it is in order to avoid excessive crowding._

 _Although deep on their minds, they both are contented with the presence of the other and nothing else._

 _"Hey, Haru! Long time no see!" Greeted Bianchi who was feeding a two-year kid on the sturdy wooden chair with a cereal._

 _And it had been a long time, for Bianchi, who have been flying back and forth Japan and Italy to represent the Vongola in case the Decimo declined to attend. It was too late when she received the news about the Hibaris' moving out of the mansion. She hadn't said good luck._

 _"Bianchi-nee!" Haru giddily jumped as she threw her arms around the older woman, never noticing what she might bumped with. And yes, the baby cereal on the table in front of it almost toppled over. Almost._

 _"Keh... Haru-nee. Still as joyous as ever, I see." Lambo caught the bowl with ease as he held the baby on the chair steadily. Haru merely apologized, her attention solely all over her Bianchi-nee, although they were not siblings._

 _"Hey, Haru-chan! It's so great to see you! I missed you so much!" Kyoko just got in with a tray of chocolate chip cookies._

 _Behind her, I-pin was pushing a cart of dewing five glasses of lemon tea, a cold transparent glass pitcher of the same beverage, and Kyoko's newly craved, the devil's cake._

 _"Ni-hao, Haru-nee!" The braided charcoal head said._

 _After their long greetings and hugs, the auburn-haired woman said as her smile faltered, "It's so nice to have this in occasion... too bad Hana-chan is on a business trip and Chrome-chan is in a solo mission... We only have rare time for this kind of childhood reunion."_

 _"Cheer up, Kyoko-chan!" Haru said as she held her best friend's hands tightly._

 _"Haru-nee's right, Kyoko-nee. It's not safe for the baby." I-pin reprimanded as she put soothing circles to the other's back._

 _The charcoal-headed lightning guardian, who was now tending to the child Bianchi was taking care of earlier, nonchalantly said, "Kyoko-nee... actually... " He spoon fed the baby, and said, "... Hana-nee and Chrome-nee would be upset rather if you didn't uphold your tradition just for their sake - "_

 _A fist landed on his head as a shot of pain surfaced in the middle of it. As he look up with a tear-streaked eyes, he saw the Chinese woman glaring at him with an expression saying, 'You are not helping.'_

 _But all scared about is the lump which was beginning to form on his throbbing head._

 _Instead of crying out of fear, the child Lambo was taking care of, clapped his dainty hands and giggled. The child was really an offspring of the Mafia. The afrohead just sighed._

 _"But Lambo's right... " The scarlet-headed woman defended the only male of the room. "Chrome would be disappointed if we would just stop this tradition, just because she's not here... Not to mention, Hana will not stop nagging us. We rarely got time to meet, you know." After that, she took a cookie._

 _"Yeah... " I-pin took a cake knife to have her own slice of cake. "... stress is not good for your second baby."_

 _Upon hearing the last word, Haru look past her friends to take a glance at her best friend's overgrown belly. Kyoko-chan is not that fat, but her belly at almost nine months looks like going to burst anytime. Haru almost thought of the other getting pregnant with twins._

 _Just in time though, Bianchi-nee pressed the topic she didn't want to talk about at that moment. "Speaking of babies, are you expecting?"_

 _Oh, how she wanted to melt right now._

 _Repressing her idea, the brunette answered, "No, n - n - not by this... m - m - m - moment... Y - Y - You see... " And after an awkward laugh, she continued. "... I - W - We... had done it... a week ago."_

 _Cue in a red face._

 _And Lambo's bleeding nose._

 _This talk, really, is not for him. So, as awkward as it may seemed, Lambo lamely excused himself out as he nursed his bloody nose. "Ha-ha! Oh my! I have to tend to the rainforest garden with Colonello - Ha-choo! Oh, and I have colds today... So... Yeah... "_

 _After hearing the door being closed, Bianchi clarified by asking Haru. "Wait! So when you mean 'done...' You mean that you've done it for the first time?!"_

 _Granted with a shocked face - since Bianchi-nee is way too cool to lose her composure - Haru nodded her head three times... really slow._

 _And the three other females followed her example._

 _... and a long pause enveloped the whole room._

 _This is getting too long. Bianchi thought as I-pin glanced from her to Kyoko-nee, to Haru-nee._

 _"Ah! Oh, oh I remembered something!" Kyoko broke the tension in the air._

 _Finally, Kyoko-chan changed the topic. Haru thought._

 _The auburn-haired girl then looked at her best friend and spoke, "Hey, Haru-chan. I found something on the newest magazine article of Honey. And I think you should read it out!"_

 _Haru was left spaced out. "... Uh... eh - what?"_

 _Bianchi looked at her, "Haru... " And when the mentioned looked at her, she continued. "... Kyoko-chan is talking about some romance horoscope she found in it. You know... Compatibility check on something like that."_

 _"Oh! I tried to check it with Hana-nee and Ryohei-nii, and they are really compatible! I just hope mine and Lambo's are, too." I-pin added with cheesy, sparkling eyes._

 _Kyoko held Haru's hands as she persuaded her, "Haru-chan, you should do this, too. Try and see if you are compatible with Hibari-san. I'm sure you would be, with the both of you being of the same zodiac... " Then she passed the magazine to her._

 _As Haru scanned the cover of the magazine with curiosity, Bianchi tended to the unattended child as she nonchalantly commented, "... You do know that Takeshi Yamamoto is a Taurus, right?"_

 _"Oh!" Kyoko scratched her arm as she laughed while I-pin glanced over to Haru-nee who was suddenly enamoured with the cake._

 _"Wow... they look so tasty... " Haru said, licking her lips. Her eyes watered as she pleaded to Kyoko. "Can I have some?"_

 _"... Sure, Haru-chan. Help yourself!" Kyoko then glanced at Bianchi who was observing the brown haired girl with interest._

 _The Chinese girl held a cake knife as she sliced one to Haru. "Let me help you, Haru-nee." After passing the cake, she then glanced to Kyoko._

 _"Uh... Haru?" Bianchi asked, "Are you hungry? Perhaps we should bring you a full-course meal - "_

 _"No, no! It's just... I miss this cake so much." Haru took a half of her slice as she gobbled on it._

 _"Well... this is... " I-pin stared at the monstrosity happening in front of them._

 _"... interesting." Bianchi finished._

 _Then, out of the blue, Haru opened a jar of peanut butter, took a butter knife, and placed a spoonful of peanut butter on the cake._

 _What a sight._

 _"Haru... chan?... " Kyoko asked her friend._

 _"Mhm?" Haru responded with a face full of peanut butter-enriched devil's cake. There are some peanut butter escaping through the seams of her mouth. Bianchi ducked her head to hide her giggling face, and I-pin smiled which is a shock-splitting one._

 _Then, in a mild voice, Kyoko asked._

 _"You told us that you don't eat peanut butter, didn't you?"_

oooOOOooo

"So you are being concerned of me noticing your eating? If your friends were affected with you eating unusual amount of food, then I'm least disturbed. How much you eat doesn't matter to me - "

" I know, I know. Kyoya, I know. It's just that... " Then, he tightened her grip on his waist. She was now holding back her tears, yet he didn't do anything to spite her!

Although he admitted to himself his happiness when he saw his wife clinging to him.

Well, whatever she has in her mind right now would just make her restless until dawn. And the sadder she is, the more he is agitated. Hey just remembered what the doctor said earlier about mood swings.

Perhaps this is the one that they were talking about?

oooOOOooo

 _Later that reunion, Haru went straight home to go towards Hibari's study. She sat in front of his computer to pull up the search engine and type the website address that she read from the magazine in front of her. In the monitor screen shown a person's blog, which is full of pink stripes, white hearts, and unreadable lettering in curls. To say she's annoyed is an understatement. After five minutes of checking, reading, and looking, a bloody red x-mark was plastered in front of her._

 _NOT COMPATIBLE._

 _"Hahi! As if!" Haru then tried to find love compatibility websites on the other tab of the browser. The search engine that shows a list of websites with the compatibility test._

 _"'Kyoya and Haru are not compatible...' Heh! Let's see about that. I can't believe I would spend hours thinking of things as measly as compatibility forecast... " She then clicked the first website from the list._

 _"Blood Type Analysis... Let's see... "_

 _And after a few clicks, the brunette frowned when she saw what's written on the screen when it said about their blood types being not compatible and a failure to produce a good child._

 _"Hahi! Our blood types do not determine the fruitfulness of our relationship! You are not a geneticist to know that!" She then clicked on the other one which shown a dragon and a crescent moon._

 _A lunar calendar._

 _"Input year... Okay, let's see... I was born on 1990... and he was born on 1988... okay... now I'll wait - WHAT?!"_

 _In front of the screen was a box saying that both years will never flourish._

 _"HAHI! I know I-pin-chan is also Chinese... but heck! They don't have to judge us like that!"_

 _And she remained on her husband's seat, teary-eyed and red-faced. She spent more than an hour of searching, inputting, and receiving the same messages:_

 _NOT COMPATIBLE._

 _X._

 _WRONG COMBINATION._

 _And the worst:_

 _ERROR 404: RESULT NOT FOUND._

 _Ding-dong!_

 _Upon hearing the sound of their doorbell, Haru glanced behind her, only to see the dark starry night._

 _"Hahi! How long I've been here?!"_

 _Just then, she noticed her face streaked with dried and fresh tears. Hurriedly, she washed her face in the nearest washroom after she turned off the computer and she ran towards the house's entrance saying "I'm coming!"_

oooOOOooo

"A - and no matter how hard Haru s - s - s - searched - hic - all of t - them said... hic-hic... WE ARE NOT COMPATIBLE!"

Definitely, his wife is having mood swings right now.

Hibari trying to console her by placing soothing circles on her back, but her being loud like this, he could not help himself but plan a revenge against those herbivorous remarks from those authors who made those silly and unworthy articles.

But he would talk with her friends first. A small, unnoticeable tick mark appeared on his forehead. What a pain.

"Haru, hey. Calm down - "

" I even tried F-L-A-M-E-S on our names, and w - we... Hu-hu-hu!" And she cried more.

"Wait - what? F-L-A-M-E-S? Like dying will flames?! Haru?! I told you not to open my files without my permission - "

" Not that kind of flame!" Haru countered forcefully, her tears suddenly gone. "F-L-A-M-E-S... as in Friend-zoned-Lovers-Annulled-Marriage-Enemies-Sweetheart... "

"Oh... " The raven head said, dumbfounded. It was the first time in his life he was stumped like this. He couldn't even form any retort about that.

From her anger streak, the brunette reverted back to a crying heap of tears. " I tried to - to check our names to identify if we are compatible or not... And you know what?..." She sniffed. "It says we will GOING TO BE ANNULLED! WAAAH! I DON'T WANT TO BE ANNULLED WITH YOU - "

With a deep annoyed sigh, Hibari pulled Haru close to his chest as he let her wet his shirt.

It'll go to the laundry, anyway.

Haru let herself calm down while she was being caressed by her husband.

Hibari is silent, that she knew already. Despite of that, he is a man of action. She is perfectly aware that she has been acting childish and selfish, but he is keeping with her antics just to make her comfortable.

She felt guilty with herself crying over simple reasons such as compatibility. She then resigned from crying, just listened to the man's heartbeat.

"You know... " She heard him speak, "I've already read those articles you've mentioned."

"Eh?" She then looked up to red him staring at her.

He then continued while stroking her back. "You left your ridiculously-encoded herbivore of a journal on the top of my table. To see it is really odd, but seeing your swelling eyes made me decided that it has something to do with you." He then wiped her tears with his thumbs.

Haru looked down to see his shirt now soaked with her tears. "... I'm sorry I worried you."

Feeling a hand resting on her shoulder, she looked up. There, she saw his one-of-a-kind earnest expression.

"Contrary to what they know, I don't like silence. Silence means means I'm alone. And it saddens me that you do not tell of anything. Don't make me look like a mind-reader, Haru."

"Kyoya... " She then nuzzled his chest.

"And one more thing... " He put his right hand on her left cheek to pull her face upwards, "... Those herbivores can say whatever they want, but this is what I want to say... "

The white umbrella Haru was holding fell off as she let him pull her for a kiss. Though it was like a light press of their lips, his message was said clear.

 _I married you because I love you._

The rain was still soaking them.

oooOOOooo

Haru's and Hibari's ages were only according to the author's plot. That was the only thing that she owns right now.

Trivia: FLAMES is a game with a person in love and a dark desire (dun-dun-dun!). It would really not affect your destiny, but if you just found out your result as 'M,' you just felt like celebrating. All you need to do is to cancel out the similar letters from you and your person of interest's name, then count them off. to read it is to count off all of the letters comprising the word FLAMES. However, you would feel disappointed after you found out the result of this is A-Annulled. Trust me, I also did that. And boy, do I look like an idiot!

Trivia Part 2: I tried FLAMES in Hibari and Haru's names (Kyoya Hibari and Haru Miura), and their result was S-Sweet. But then, when I tried to change Haru's surname to 'Hibari,' its... WAHAHA! There is no way I would tell you the answer. If you'd like to know, do it yourself. I don't want to spoil it, so that it would keep you hanging :)


End file.
